


All That Glitters

by Atma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: Nobu shows that even in her new Alter form, Okita's Saber class still falls easiest to Archers





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha Gentlysweeps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samantha+Gentlysweeps).



Your kingdom is only ever as big as you can see, so every day Nobu made sure she could see past the ocean's horizon from her bedroom window as Amaterasu greeted her on her new land every sunrise, defering to her over the Buddha she slain. 

You are only ever respected as big as your throne is, so Nobu made sure that hers towered to the ceiling, almost as if it was the same distance from her bedroom to beyond that horizon. You'd have to climb and fight for it as she did to unify all below and around her. Not easy.

And your subjects only show compliance as much as you assert your dominance. Too hard and you'll snap them in half like an ultra sharp, brittle blade. Too soft and they'll bite the hand that should be jerking their leash around as you sleep.

So every day, Nobu made sure that her primary woman was in her lap. A transformed, evil energy put upon her, making her stronger, more gone in every way. And to show what a badass, head bitch she was, she would cling to her tits from behind, giving out military command and supply trade info as she plucked her woman's pubes like the bowstring that she as an Archer so deftly commanded, her teeth sinking into her tanned neck like it was the tastiest, most succulent meat around. Fresh, too.

And it wouldn't be until the darkened, tainted Saber on top of her drew blood by screaming and biting into her hand in twisted orgasm would she give up, smearing the blood on her face and kissing her, stringing the drops of her girlcum off her glove and licking it up, sustaining her need to conquer yet another day. The women before her made to watch so they could learn in time to accept such treatment gratefully would shudder almost in shame at how wet they got watching her make someone so enraged and powerful her toy.

Haha.

It was good to be the demon king.


End file.
